


A Deeper Shade of Blue

by whowhatsitwhich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatsitwhich/pseuds/whowhatsitwhich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, the world went white. Electric white with blue sparks dancing at the edges of consciousness. Beautiful blue. Familiar blue. And then black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deeper Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. I posted this briefly but took it down because frankly..it made me a bit uncomfortable. But, having thought about it, I decided to ante up and post it anyway. So yeah.

 

After a while, the world went white. Electric white with blue sparks dancing at the edges of consciousness. Beautiful blue. Familiar blue. And then black. 

She came to slowly with the warm coppery taste of blood in her mouth. Her nerves arced with the aftershocks of all she’d endured; her muscles tied in screaming knots. That single burning bulb, a solitary candle in the dank confines of her cell, stabbed at her eyes like a thousand needles. She squeezed her lids shut and then lifted them again slowly…a slit at first, and then half mast, before they finally opened wide. 

Memories flickered like heat lightning at the fringes of her mind but she shored up her walls so that they receded. She couldn’t face them, not if she wanted to hold on. She wouldn’t surrender yet. No not yet.

She was the last of her group. The men were killed outright when they got ambushed a few miles from the town where they’d planned to scavenge for supplies. The women. Well, the young ones hadn’t lasted long and the others wished they hadn’t. They were all gone now but her. A vein of pure stubbornness, unknown before she’d been brought to this room, asserted itself and refused to bend. Her life before the Turn had taught her a thing or two, lessons purchased with her blood and her pain and her self respect, and she used them now. 

She let them have her body. It was a husk, a shell, a thing for them to use as they saw fit. But her…that part of her that was hers alone…she covered it in steel, locked it away, dove down deep so that it couldn’t be touched.  Floated away from that room and that crying, keening woman huddled in the sheets. 

_Green woods. Cool water. A clear sky above in that perfect shade of blue. Her blue. White petals. Red clay. Smoke and leather and gasoline._

_He was there. A face she’d seen in a crowd during that mad dash away from Atlanta on the night the world caught fire. Fear burning at the back of her throat like bile. Panting for breath…her heart pounding in her chest like a wild thing. Run! Run! Run!  Just a glimpse. Shaggy hair falling just short of those forget me not eyes. Broad shouldered and slim hipped. Cussing a mile a minute as his fists pounded on the hood of his truck. Hurry the fuck up, Merle. We gotta go, bro!_

He crouched in the corner of the room, eyes never straying from her face. Staring back at him, she wondered how he could be so still and why they never seemed to notice him whenever they came. 

_He was there in the clearing, drawing her in with a sideways flick of a smile and come and go eyes. His voice was a honey slow drawl that wrapped around the syllables of her name like an embrace. Carol. Stay with me. You’re safe here. Here with me._

On the horizon, she heard a door creak and the scuff of boots on a concrete floor. A rough hand grabbed her chin with brutal force and fingers dug into the hinge of her jaw, forcing her mouth open. Somewhere else, another voice came out of the dark. 

_Stay with me._  

_I’m trying._

_Squeezing her eyes shut, her fingers unfurled and inched their way across the bed, seeking him out. She whimpered when she felt his calloused fingers lightly brush hers._

_You can._

Pain blossomed, fiery and furious as it built toward an end, hers if she chose. They were done with the game and the time had come to ante up or fold. Her head snapped back from the blow, lips splitting on her teeth as the bone underneath finally gave way. “What do you say, bitch? You ready to talk now? Gonna tell us where your camp is and how many people are there? I’m fucking talking to you.” 

The boot in her ribs folded her up, a sharp cry of pain piercing the air. Another punch and her eye swelled shut, the world growing narrow and dim as the light slipped away. She knew what was coming. Unhitched her mind and slipped free as her legs were roughly parted. 

Looked into those blue, blue eyes and was swept away as the world slid back to white. 

_He was waiting for her when she ducked under the limbs of the low hanging willow. The dappled light painted bits and pieces of him, turning the tips of his hair gold, dusted his shoulders, highlighted a booted foot tapping out an impatient rhythm. He looked up when a twig snapped underfoot and shook his head. Gave a brief snort of laughter when she scowled at the traitor branch._

_About time you got here._

_Well I’m here now. And I’m staying this time. Okay?_

_That one-sided smile bloomed. Those eyes turned toward her and this time they caught and held._

_Alright, he mumbled and then blushed when she laughed. C’mon._

_So she did._


End file.
